


Angie Martinelli, Secret Santa Extraordinaire

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holiday, Modern AU, Office AU, Secret Santa, Secret Santa AU, cartinelli fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie is assigned to Peggy Carter for the office Secret Santa. The only problem is that she doesn't know anything about her. Will she be able to get to know Peggy without Peggy figuring out that Angie's her secret santa (and without Angie falling hopelessly in love with the Department Head)? </p><p>Probably not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angie Martinelli, Secret Santa Extraordinaire

Barney took a name out of the hat and passed it on to Angie. She crossed her fingers for someone good that would be easy to shop for. She'd had a stressful week, and it would be nice to be able to stop off at a convenience store and grab something simple for the office Secret Santa Exchange. 

She rustled the slips around for a few seconds and pulled one out. The name on it read **Peggy Carter.**

Angie sighed. She'd never met Peggy Carter. She didn't even know who she was or what part of the office she worked in. 

Well, there was only one way to solve that problem. She grabbed Jack's sleeve as he passed by. 

"Sorry to bother you, but where does Peggy Carter work?"

"Legal," Jack said, still engrossed in his phone. He walked off and nearly bumped into a wall. Angie snickered behind her hand.

Legal. That made sense. Legal and Marketing almost never interacted, and although Angie talked to everyone and anyone, she'd only met one person from Legal. 

She made her way down the hallway and boarded the elevator. She rode down a floor and walked to the secretary who managed Legal and oversaw most of the other departments, a tough cookie named Miriam Fry. She was strict, but Angie could take her. Hopefully. 

She gave Miriam her most winning smile as she strode up to the desk. "Hi. I'm Angie Martinelli from Marketing -- I'm looking for a Peggy Carter?"

"And why do you need Ms. Carter?" Miriam asked, not even looking up from her computer.

"Oh, well..." Angie hadn't thought that far ahead. "I need to speak to her about the exact limitations of the upcoming advertising campaign as they regard to the Marketing Department." 

Miriam finally made eye contact with Angie and cocked an eyebrow. "She is a very busy woman, and I protect our Legal Department from any ... shall we say, _frivolous_ meetings. Could this not be sorted out through email or other communication?"

Angie pressed her lips together. "No, I'm so sorry. It's very important and must be discussed immediately."

"Very well." Miriam finally let her through after buzzing a quick message to Peggy, and Angie walked into the Legal Department for the first time. 

It was totally different from Marketing. Where Marketing was bright colors and motivational posters, Legal was rich mahogany wood and people calling out to each other with thick stacks of paper in their hands. Angie stopped one important-looking man and asked, "Where can I find Peggy Carter?"

He simply pointed toward a large desk covered with messy papers and a woman who seemed to be calming down two interns and directing another lawyer at the same time. 

"Thanks," Angie said, but the man had already rushed off. 

Angie made her way carefully toward the stunningly pretty dark-haired woman. When she got to the desk, she called, "Peggy Carter?"

The woman looked up. "Hmm?" She saw Angie and said, "Oh, you must be the one from Marketing. Hang on." She gently disentangled herself from the interns with a quick hug and a few words of comfort. They ran off, and Peggy said, "We can go into the conference room over here." She led Angie into the conference room and closed the door securely, then sat at the head of the long table. 

"So what do you need?" 

Angie smiled guiltily. "Well, I actually don't need anything for Marketing. I just ... wanted to get to know you better." 

Peggy sighed and rubbed her temples, and Angie immediately felt terrible. She stood up and stumbled toward the door. "I can just get your email if that's easier, or ... just forget it, I'll leave."

"No," Peggy said quietly, then more decisively, as if she was making up her mind about something, "no. Stay. I need a break, and you seem like a great person to spend it with."

Angie smiled and sat down next to her. "Your Department Head won't be angry?"

Peggy giggled. "You're looking at her."

Angie's eyes widened. "That makes sense. I bet you're great at it."

Peggy smiled. "I bet you're great at your job in Marketing too."

"Tell my boss that," Angie said with a grin. 

"I'm doing my best to whip Jack into shape," Peggy said. 

"So tell me about yourself," Angie said, hoping she didn't sound as transparent as she felt. 

"I'm an only child, and my parents pushed me hard. I went to college at Oxford and came to Washington D.C. for law school at Georgetown. Then the firm hired me and here I am." 

"That's the company bio version of you, English," Angie said. "Tell me about who you really are."

Peggy looked startled. "Oh. I write a little for some of the magazines here. I love art and theater -- I can't act, but I love living so close to Broadway."

Angie smiled. "I love theater! I do small parts on Broadway in my spare time."

"Your spare time?" Peggy asked, raising her eyebrows. "You must be an amazing actress." 

"I don't mean to brag, but I am pretty good," Angie said.

Peggay laughed, and Angie found herself liking the Legal Head more and more.

"So do you watch any television shows?" Angie asked, hoping against hope that Peggy was nerdy too.

"Of course! I love Doctor Who, and..." their conversation dissolved into analysis and headcanons. When Peggy finally checked the time, they'd been talking for half an hour. She rushed toward the door, and Angie, feeling brave, called after her, "Want to do this again sometime?"

Peggy grinned. "I would hope that it would take more than one meeting to sort this legal matter out." 

Over the next week, Peggy and Angie met every day and got to know each other. Angie told Peggy about her family, and Peggy told her about her career and friends. Angie found out that Peggy had served in Afghanistan for a short time, and she told Peggy about her father, who had died in 9/11. They talked for hours together, and Angie could feel herself falling more and more helplessly in love. Soon, she got butterflies whenever she saw the Department Head, and she adored the sound of Peggy's laugh.

She carefully picked out a beautiful Van Gogh print (one of Peggy's favorite artists) and presented it to Peggy on the assigned day at the company party. Everyone was drinking, eating cookies, and laughing, and they'd been given the rest of the day off. 

Peggy opened her gift and gasped. "I love it! Who gave this to me?"

"I did," Angie said, raising her hand. Peggy smiled when she saw Angie and walked over and pulled her aside.

"You're my Secret Santa?" Peggy asked, blushing.

"Yeah. What did you think I was?" Angie asked with a laugh. 

"I kind of hoped that you might ask me on a date," Peggy replied.

"Really?" Angie asked, her heart fluttering in her chest. 

"Yes. Please don't take that the wrong way," Peggy said, looking embarrassed. 

"No! I would love to go on a date with you," Angie said. 

Peggy's smile lit up her face. "Then what are we waiting for?" She took Angie's hand and led her out of the building. 


End file.
